Belly of the Beast
by Mrs. Bumblebee
Summary: After his fight with Kraven, Peter starts getting a silent visitor everytime he sleeps and can't figure out who or what it is coming into his room. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** I'm writing this for a good freind of Mine and I hope that she likes this little fic that I am writing just for her.

\,,/_(0v0)_\,,/

Peter moaned in pain as he swung home, his body screaming agony and trembling from exhaustion from his big fight from his latest villain.

Kraven the Hunter, he calls himself.

Peter didn't care if the guy called himself Tabby King of the city. All he wanted now was to go home and sleep.

He moaned and hissed in pain as he landed on a lamp post, the claw marks that Kraven had landed on him before the fight was starting to affect him and the cold weather wasn't helping him in the least. But he had to get home.

His mind wondering to the big genetic cat as he continued home, how did old Tabby escape him after he knew he had knocked him clean out. He had looked away for just a split second to call for the police before he realized that Kraven was gone and nowhere to be found.

But Peter didn't let it bother him for long and put to the back of his mind to worry about later.

After half an hour Peter finally made it back to his home sweet home.

He landed on the window seal to his room and slipped inside silently, so is not to disturb his Aunt who he knew was sleeping right now.

He stripped himself of his costume and pulled on a new pair of boxers and headed over to his bed and fell flat on top of it.

Peter sighed in relief as he settled down into his bed, snuggling down into the sheets and let himself relax.

"It's good to be home." Peter sighed before he yawned and rolled over onto his side to sleep, never noticing the predator eyes watching him from the tree near his window before they disappeared into the dark of the night.

\^v^/

**A/N-** Yes I know it's short but it's a start.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Peter's body was still protesting against all of Peter's movements as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Lucky for him it was the weekend and he could stay home for the day to rest and relax.

"Good Morning Peter." Aunt May greeted him from the toaster as she buttered up some fresh toast for them.

Peter smiled brightly back at her.

"Morning Aunt May, what's for breakfast?" He replied.

"Well I was thinking about toast, eggs, and bacon." May replied and chuckled softly at the very happy look she saw on Peter's face before she added.

"Can you set the table while I get things ready?" She asked.

"Sure thing Aunt May." Peter replied cheerfully.

He walked over to the cabinet and reached up to open it but winced and hissed in pain when his chest flared in pain from the movement. Aunt May glanced over at him, concerned.

"Peter, are you alright dear?" She asked him as she walked over and placed her hand on his back.

It took Peter a while to get his breath back before he was able to answer her through clenched teeth.

"Yeah…I'm ok Aunt May…nothing to worry about." He grunted.

"Are you sure?" She questioned as she reached down and started to very gently feel around his ribs and sides, feeling for anything serious or soreness that her nephew was suffering from.

Peter gasped in pain when she touched his very sore ribs and had to wrap his arms around himself to try and get her to stop. He glanced up at her and could see the very worried look on her face so he smiled at her as best he could.

"I'm ok Aunt May really…just a bit sore from…working out." Peter grunted through the pain as he softly rubbed his hands against his ribs to try and sooth away the pain.

Aunt May watched him for a bit, very worried for her nephew but she gave in and chooses to leave him be…for now.

"If you're sure sweetie." She replied before he stepped back over to the stove to stare cooking breakfast.

Peter was finally able to stand up straight and looked at his Aunt to reassure her.

"I'll be ok Aunt May. After breakfast I'll take some pain relievers and go lay down for a bit." He said and smiled at her which she returned sweetly.

Breakfast was served soon after Peter's little ordeal and while they ate Peter had to keep himself quiet and comfortable looking while he ate. Every bite he took hurt because of the pain he felt in his jaw was it either being punched or slamming it into the pavement when he was thrown around like a rag doll.

When he finished he took his dishes and cleaned them up for his Aunt who smiled at him.

"Thank you Peter, now you go rest and I'll come get you when lunch his ready." Aunt May said.

"Ok Aunt May." Peter replied before he kissed her on the cheek and headed back up to his bedroom.

He stopped at the bathroom to get a couple pain pills from the cabinet before he continued to his room. He slipped back underneath the covers and sighed in content as his body's pains and aches melted away into the sheets as he laid there. But as he laid there he scolded himself for making Aunt May worry about him, she had enough things to worry about more than him and his problems.

Peter glanced out his window and stared at the tree outside as it collected snow and ice along its branches. He watched the snow fall for a bit longer before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, once again never seeing his spying eyes as they watched him from a far.

A couple minutes later a large figure jumped up into the tree next to Peter's window and prowled through the branches until he reached the window. The figure glanced around to be sure no one was watching before it silently opened Peter's window and slipped inside without even making a single sound to alert Peter of the intruder.

\,,/(00)\,,/

**A/N-**Hey sorry for another short chapter but if you'd like me to continue please comment and let me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke up a few hours later, feeling very refreshed and better than he's ever felt in years as he slowly sat up and stretched and groaned in satisfaction when his back and joints popped to remove the stiffness from them. He sat there for a couple minutes when he noticed a strange taste on his tongue like he had taken a very strong medicine or something. It coated his tongue and the back of his throat which made him gag at the taste. And another thing he noticed was his chest and belly felt all warm inside like he just had hot soup, but he hadn't.

Wanting to get the taste out of his mouth first Peter slipped out of his bed and headed to the bathroom.

Peter stepped into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and gasped when he saw that his black eye was completely gone, like it was never there. Another thing Peter also noticed was he didn't hurt anymore and all his wounds from his fight last night were all gone too.

"That's weird, I never healed up this fast." Peter whispered to himself as he felt around his body to test himself to be sure he really was fully healed and sure enough, he was.

All his aches and pains, his flesh wounds, and bruises had all vanished within a few hours his nap. Not even a scar was left from the wounds.

"What in the world is going on with me?" Peter asked himself.

Peter continued to look himself over until he was suddenly startled out of his search by Aunt May calling.

"Peter, lunch is almost ready." She called before she headed back into the kitchen.

"OK Aunt May, be down in a minute." He called back before he decided not to worry about how fast he healed up so suddenly.

He reached over and grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed a big glob of toothpaste onto it and started brushing his teeth and tongue furiously, trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth. He spit out the paste foam and groaned distastefully as he tasted toothpaste mixed with the foulness taste in his mouth. Peter then reached over and picked up the mouth wash and swished it around some before he spit and sighed in relief as the mouth wash did the trick.

He then looked down into the sink noticed little green specks in it.

"What the, what is this?" Peter questioned, leaning closer to look at the specks.

Peter noticed that they almost looked like pieces of leaves but he shrugged and rinsed the sink out, not too much worried about it and went back to his room to get some clothes and headed down stairs for lunch.

Peter entered the kitchen and smiled wide at his Aunt as she greeted him.

"Hello Peter, how are you feeling?" Aunt May asked him.

"Hey Aunt May that nap sure did the trick. I feel a lot better now." Peter replied.

"Well that's good, ready to eat?" Aunt May said as she walked over to the table after Peter sat down at it and placed a sandwich in front of him.

\,,/(oo)\,,/

**A/N**: I hope everyone liked the update. If you want me to continued please review and let me now and if I get alot of them I'll start the re real action sooner (Wink Wink)


	4. NOT a new chapter

**Announcement: I am putting this story up for adoption. I just don't have time to continue working on it and to tell you the truth, I've lost interest in it and so instead of just throwing it away I'm going to allow someone to take it under their wing and continue it. Just PM me and I will help you as much as I can with it and ideas.**


End file.
